<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Little Dysfunctional by XxDepressedShipperxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103128">Just a Little Dysfunctional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/pseuds/XxDepressedShipperxX'>XxDepressedShipperxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taylor Swift based songfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cliche, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Songfic, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, Volleyball Dorks &amp; Nerds, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/pseuds/XxDepressedShipperxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Kagehina songfic I wrote a while back for a game with friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taylor Swift based songfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Little Dysfunctional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is actual trash I apologize! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Just a Little Dysfunctional- We are never getting back together~Taylor Swift </p><p>Summary: A little Kagehina songfic I wrote a while back for a game with friends.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or songs that are involved or mentioned during this story.\</p><p>“I remember when we broke up, the first time.”<br/>
Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo were always a little dysfunctional. Their on again off again relationship created more hurt and trouble than it was worth. That fact though never seemed to stop them from trying. The concept of being without each other just wasn't an option for them. They simply always came back to each other missing them when they weren't around. This time however was different from the last. This time it was too much. Everything was just too much, the fighting, screaming and crying was more than either boy could handle. Just too much.<br/>
“We are never ever, ever getting back together.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I really actually hate this so much. I'm probably going to take this down soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>